


I Was There When You Weren't

by Awritinghufflepuff



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Break Up, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Revenge, Revenge Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 11:50:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 5,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15242769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awritinghufflepuff/pseuds/Awritinghufflepuff
Summary: Loki is woken up by the sunlight streaming through the Windows of the master bedroom of Tony Stark. The smaller man was wrapped around Loki's chest, he had fallen asleep sobbing against Loki, again.Ever since Steve and he had fought and Steve had ran off with Bucky after practically leaving Tony to die, Tony had crashed.It was Loki who had been the first to come to Tony's rescue. He had been following everything from Asgard. He had cradled a weakly protesting Tony in his arms and taken him back to the Avengers Tower.It just went downhill from there, Tony refusing to eat, to build, or basically anything other than cry, scream, sleep and repeat those things again. The Avengers trying to help, But failing miserably.One day, Loki was fed up with seeing his nemesis so Broken and had appeared in his bedroom.





	1. Chapter 1

Steve and Tony had been a happy couple... until Bucky Barnes showed up, that is.

Steve, always wanting to do what he deemed right, went to search for his childhood friend. Of course.

Tony hadn't liked the idea of Steve looking for Bucky. It made him feel unwanted, and Steve had left him alone for days before returning and apologizing before leaving again.

Now he had found Bucky, but Bucky wasn't the same anymore. Of course Steve wanted to help him, and maybe Tony should have seen that coming. But just seeing the two together made Tony's hart ache with a jealousy he hadn't thought himself capable of.

When, on top of all that, Tony discovered that Bucky had killed his parents and Steve had known that but hadn't told him, he snapped. He was going to kill that stupid winter soldier; childhood friend of his lover or not.

He should have known that Steve would stick up for Bucky, really. And so Tony found himself trying to fight two super soldiers. He almost screamed in victory when he tore the prosthetic arm off Bucky, but he was knocked down by Steve's shield.

Tony was panicking when Steve aimed his shield right at his chest and the ARC reactor and looked at him with anger and sadness at the same time.

"Dear God, he is going to kill me. I'm going to get murdered by my own boyfriend." Tony thought, But Steve didn't kill him, he just damaged the arc reactor and left with Bucky, without his shield. Tony curled up in a tiny ball and prepared to die, waiting for that shrapnel piece to pierce his hart and just fucking end him already.

Loki had watched the fight from his chambers in Asgard and frowned. Why did no one come to help Iron Man? He figured the billionaire playboy must have told no one he was going to chase down the two super soldiers.

He went down to Midgard and carefully approached Tony. Noticing the billionaire had lost consciousness, he ran over and scooped him up, earning a weak protest from the man now cradled in his arms.

"Don't worry, Anthony." He said softly, disappearing into green smoke, taking the man with him.


	2. Chapter 2

The other Avengers looked at Loki in horror, and Loki rolled his eyes.

  
"It was your precious Captain Rogers who did this to him. Not me. I merely enjoyed watching the fight."

"Of course you would." Thor growled, taking Tony from Loki.

"Doctor Banner, if you're ready."

Bruce and Thor disappeared, Bruce was probably going to try and fix Tony's ARC reactor.

"I'll be leaving, then." Loki said, ignoring Clint's glare. Natasha nodded, and Loki returned to Asgard.

Loki couldn't get Tony out of his mind, keeping an eye on him. He watched as the billionaire recovered from his surgery, but not from his broken heart.

  
Tony basically withered away, refusing to eat when Clint tried to bring him a sandwich. Thor tried to get Tony to watch a movie with him, but Tony had Jarvis lock the penthouse.

It was no use even when Natasha and Clint reached his bedroom by crawling through the vents; Tony didn't even react in the slightest to any of their attempts

Jarvis and Bruce couldn't even get Tony up to go down to his lab to build something, anything, just to get his mind off things. Loki was fed up with seeing his nemesis this way. He decided to interfere.

He appeared in front of the window, and turned towards the crying lump in the king-sized bed.

  
"Anthony, Anthony, Anthony. Look at you, the fierce playboy billionaire with his snarky mouth." He tutted at the miserable figure."you wouldn't even care if I killed you right now. You wouldn't even fight."

Tony let out a sob. "Leave me alone, Loki."

  
"No I won't. You're Iron Man. If you want me to leave, then you'll have to fucking make me, Stark!" Loki barked, hoping to pull a reaction out of the engineer.

"Mark VII." Tony's voice sounded tired. One of the Iron Man suits came flying in to put up a fight. Loki simply froze it.

  
"Come on Stark. Are you even trying to fight me? Do you even want me to leave?" Loki grinned.

"You know what I want?" Tony was sitting up now, and Loki walked closer.

"Maybe you should tell me, Anthony..."

Tony grabbed Loki's hands and put them on his body, before pulling Loki in and kissing him. Loki gasped in surprise and Tony pushed his tongue inside of Loki's mouth.

"Please." Tony whimpered, when Loki pulled back.

  
"I know, Anthony, I know." Loki pulled the man into his arms, and Tony started kissing his neck feverishly. Licking and sucking and scraping with his teeth.

"Anthony, I don't know if this is such a good idea." Loki said trembling.

"Please " the way this tiny word was said broke Loki's heart, and he gave in.

"Okay Anthony, okay."


	3. Chapter 3

Tony crawled on top of Loki and ground down on him. Loki groaned and gripped Tony's hips.

"Anthony. You're going to drive me crazy if you keep doing that."

"I don't care." Tony pulled his shirt over his head, giving Loki a view of how skinny he had become.

"My precious Anthony, did you even eat today?" Loki asked. Tony shook his head. "You might wish to, as the things I want to do with you are quite... Tiring."

"Not hungry." Tony mumbled, while unbuttoning Loki's shirt.

"You'll eat after ?" Loki asked. Tony nodded. "Promise me, Anthony. Promise me you Will "

"I promise. Now get over your guilt and fuck my brains out already." Tony replied.

"With pleasure."

Loki took his sweet time with the mortal, preparing him thoroughly. The sex was hot, full of touches and sloppy kisses and moans, and when Tony turned into a sobbing mess afterwards, Loki held him close.

When Tony had drifted off, Loki went to make him dinner in the kitchen of the penthouse. When he returned to the room with a plate of lasagna, he woke Tony up gently.

"Eat." He ordered the man softly, and to his astonishment, Tony did. He didn't eat much, but it was something. "Good..." And that was how Tony let Loki start to take care of him.

It was tough, but Loki managed to have Tony gain weight and eat again. He caressed the man in the middle of the night when he was crying and kissed the tears away.

The other Avengers were skeptical at first, but after Tony had thrown a fit and locked Loki and himself in the penthouse, they left him alone and respected his choice.

They had been like that for nearly four months, when one night , instead of the missing Captain America announcement that made Tony so angry that he basically fucked Loki through the mattress, a news flash came on.

'Captain America is rumored to have been seen in Wakanda, together with Howling Commando Bucky Barnes..." Loki should have seen it coming; they couldn't stay out of the picture forever.

Before he realized, Tony was on him, kissing him gently, letting Loki taste the salty tears.

  
"Let me pleasure you." Tony whispered.

"Tony. You've always been so good to me, you don't need to..." Loki whispered, wiping his lovers tears away.

The engineer shook his head. "I want to." He pressed kisses on Loki's mouth and descended down his body, eventually removing Loki's pants and going down on him.

Feeling Tony's lips on him was so deliciously sweet and hot that Loki still hadn't got used to it. "Just like that, beautiful. Oh.... Yes Anthony, right there."

"Loookiii." Tony moaned not much later, as Loki came deep inside him. It was the first time Tony had moaned Loki's name, and it touched the god. Could Tony finally be getting over Steve and liking him?

"Oh, Anthony, you are frankly... just delicious." Loki pressed kisses all over Tony's spent body and cleaned him with magic. Tony hummed and crawled close to Loki.

  
"Thank you..." Tony murmured."for taking such good care of me."

  
"You're welcome, love."

They cuddled, Tony started telling Loki another story about when he and Steve were together, which resulted in him crying himself to sleep, again. Loki just held him tight and hushed him to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Loki was woken by the sunlight streaming into the room and thought about the four months he'd spent with Tony, who was still sleeping with his arms wrapped around Loki after crying the night before.

Loki was shaken out of his flashback, however, when the door slightly opened, and blonde hair peeked into the room, followed by curious Blue eyes.

"Tony? "

Loki almost emitted a low growl when he recognized the voice. How dare Steve walk into their bedroom just like that? Just like he never left? "He's asleep, Steven. After he bawled his eyes out over you, again." Loki said bitterly.

Now Steve came barging into the room. "Be gone, Loki!"

"Not unless Anthony wants me to." Loki softly played with Tony's hair. Tony sleepily opened his eyes, looking up at Loki with a soft smile. Feeling so content to see Loki comforting him again.

"Hey, beautiful. How are you feeling?" Loki asked tenderly. Tony yawned and looked at Loki with a guilty look.

"Dreamed I heard his voice again. I miss him."

"I've missed you too, Tony..."

Tony jerked up at these words, said in that all-too-familiar voice. His sudden movement revealed a bit too much of Loki's body as Well as his own.

"Steve!" Tony couldn't believe it. His captain, his precious Capsicle, was back. Stood right here before him.

  
"Tony." Steve smiled, until he saw their naked bodies.

"Wait. You've... slept with him?" Steve looked disgusted as he looked at the naked pair. Loki just arched an eyebrow, challenging, unimpressed.

"You're the one to say that." Tony snapped.

  
"Bucky and I never had sex, and you know that." Steve growled.

"No, I don't, because you know, I haven't seen you in months!" Tony was almost crying, and Loki had had enough. He froze the soldier up to his lips.

  
"You don't deserve him, Steven." He growled. "You left him broken, and now that he's finally somewhat stable, now that I've finally succeeded in healing him somewhat, you dare to come back? And for what? To break him once again? To finish him once and for all?!"

Loki opened his arms, looking at Tony with a soft look in his eyes, Tony happily crawled into the comforting arms and snuggled up, relaxing into Loki's touch.

"I won't let him hurt you again, Anthony." Loki promised the shorter man in his arms, before turning back to Steve. "I want to make Anthony truly happy. Unlike you I was here with him, trying to help him."


	5. Chapter 5

Loki peppered kisses on Tony's face, making the engineer hum contently. Steve growled when he saw Tony kissing Loki back and Loki groping Tony's ass. He wriggled against the ice, screaming for Tony to please don't do this to him.

Loki just flashed a wicked grin at Steve before lubing up his fingers and pressing one digit into Tony, who arched his back and moaned.  
"Yes baby, let me hear you. Show the captain how good I make you feel.

Tony pushed down against Loki's finger.  
"More." The philantropist demanded. Loki slipped in another finger and Tony's eyes rolled back as he eagerly humped them. Searching his high and release.

Steve was fighting his icy constraints, tears in his eyes. It was so hard to see another man providing Tony pleasure. He really had not intended to Hurt Tony this deep, this bad. He had felt guilty ever since leaving Tony there, he knew there was a chance Tony would have died there because of what he did.

Tony surrendered to Loki completely, and it astonished Steve how much trust Tony had put in the god.  
"Does it hurt captain? To see Anthony with another man? To see him do exactly what you did to him?" Loki asked. Steve just glared.  
"Right. Ice." Loki made the ice in front of the mouth of the captain melt.

"Tones, please don't do this to me."Steve begged, but Tony ignored him and went on his knees before Loki. "Tony please, I was so heartbroken when I left you there. I was so worried about you. I was afraid you'd died."

"Didnt seem to bother you when you almost killed me and then abadoned me." Tony said coldly, pausing for a second. "You didnt even tried to get in touch with me."

Steve shook his head.  
"That's not true. I watched the news every day for a sign you we're alive and..."  
"You could have called."  
"You're right. You're absolutely right. I'm sorry. Tones, you know I love you. You are absolutely right, I am An asshole and I should have told you I knew what Bucky did." Steve said in tears. " I understand you want your revenge and leave me, but please, please don't make me watch this."

"You should've thought of that before you broke my heart. " Tony said, before lowering his head and take Loki in his mouth. The god had a brief moment in which he was so proud of Tony, before he cried out in pleasure.


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh, Anthony. Your mouth is such a delight. Don't you agree with me, Steven?" Loki complimented the man between his legs.

Steve glared at Loki and looked like he was about to lose it. "Tony is way too good for you, Loki."

"Ah, But I think he and I both disagree with you." Loki said smugly, while caressing Tony's back, then whimpering again. "Oh, yes beautiful, right there. Oh you know how to make me crazy."

"You've hypnotized him or something." Steve growled, seeing Tony touching Loki like he did.

"I did nothing of the sort." Loki said, offended. Tony, too, shot Steve a glare and let go of Loki with a 'pop.'

"Loki has been there for me through all the bullshit you put me through. He deserves my love more than you do."

And Loki felt so proud when Tony caressed the inside of his leg softly in a protecting gesture.

"Tony, please." Steve tried."just let me leave."

Tony huffed, and Loki saw tears forming in his eyes.

"If you are happier with Loki, i'll accept that. But please, don't force me to watch you." The captain's voice sounded small, defeated, and Loki saw the doubt in Tony's eyes on whether or not to release his old lover. He made the decision instead, deciding Steve would suffer as much as Tony had done.

"You know, Captain, I prefer you when you aren't talking." Loki said, and froze the lips of the captain shut again. Steve was really completely helpless now, while Loki pulled Tony up for a kiss. Tony held Loki steady and let himself slide right over him. Loki moaned at the tight pressure around his Shaft.

Steve watched in horror as Tony took in all of Loki. Then they were kissing while making love, and it made Steve's heart break. When both Tony and Loki has reached their high, they laid there panting.

  
"Wanna have a round two, right here in front of him?" Loki asked Tony, smiling. Tony nodded, and with a wave of a hand and some magic, Tony was hard again.

Loki wanted Tony inside of him this time, making sure Steve could see everything. He rode Tony to his orgasm and heard the chocked sobs of Steve behind his back. When Loki and Tony had cum for a second time, Steve was finally released. Falling to the ground with a tear-stained face.

"Okay, Tony. Okay." He merely whispered, before leaving the penthouse. Leaving Loki and Tony to fall asleep in each others' arms again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So thought i'd be giving you a little miserable Steve chapter. Still doubting whether or not I want Tony to get back together with Steve. Iron and Cap are my favorite Avengers But like.... LOKI.

Steve roamed the streets of New York. He knew he'd fucked up with Tony; he'd fucked up bad.

  
Tony was Steve's first, and he knew how much that meant to Steve. So the fact that he'd had sex with another man right in front of Steve (twice even!) indicated just how hurt he was. Steve rubbed his eyes, which were red and swollen from crying. Tony had succeeded in hurting him back, in the worst way possible.

When he returned to the tower, he was still cold from Loki's ice and retreated to the gym to warm up and get the anger out of his body. Not much later, he was joined by Thor.

  
"Greetings, Captain." The god greeted him. "It has been too long."

Steve gave him a tiny smile.

"You might not see me around for a bit, Thor. Bucky's safe now, Tony seems to be perfectly happy without me. The world managed fine without me. I think it's time for the good old Cap to just go ..."

Thor sighed and crossed his arms. "So you're just giving him up, then?" He asked, obviously talking about Tony.

Steve sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know, Thor. He seems to be happy with Loki. He told me Loki deserves his love more than I do." Steve felt how his fists were clenched and tears rolled down his face, making his eyes sting even more.

Thor pulled the captain into one of his crushing hugs. "Steven, when you left, Tony was in ruins. Loki was the one who brought Tony back so Bruce could perform life-saving surgery. You got him real bad. Then Tony refused to eat or leave his bed, all he did was cry. Everyone here was skeptical about Loki, but he made Tony cry less and regain some of his health, and for that, I thank my brother. And if Tony wants to be with him, then so be it."

"I know, I fucked up. I don't even know what I was thinking getting back here, of course he wouldn't be waiting with open arms." Steve wanted nothing more than just leave already, to hide in his room and cry. But the God of Thunder kept him in his grip.

"I do, however, think Tony still loves you. But for now, Loki means safety and comfort to him, where you just remind him of hurt and almost dying. Give the man some time, but don't leave, because to him it Will appear as if you abandon him all over again. "

After these wise words, Steve was released by the god, and he retreated to his room. He smiled sadly when he saw a picture of Tony and him at the promenade, beaming with joy, eating ice cream. He was the one who had ruined that, and now Bucky was frozen, Tony was with Loki , and he felt like a traitor among his own friends. He felt alone.

He didn't appear in the kitchen for dinner that night, just staring at the ceiling in his room. Taking a hot shower to get the cold out of his body before returning to bed. Tossing and turning until, eventually, he fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Meanwhile, Tony was lazily tracing figures on Loki's chest. The god was already asleep, and that left Tony to think about what had happened today.

  
Steve was back, that was one thing. And it had made him so angry he had just fucked Loki in front of Steve, who had been frozen by Loki.

Now that he thought about it, it made him ashamed that he had taken revenge in that way. It was so childish, nothing like the genius.

Tony flinched when he remembered the hurt look in Steve's eyes. He knew he had taken Steve's virginity, and how much that had meant to the Captain. He sighed and got up, stepping out of the bed and standing in front of the windows.

"My love, what is making you so restless?" Loki's sultry voice sounded.

"The return of Steve, his disgust about us, my anger, the look in his eyes when we..." Tony gulped.

"When we fucked in front of him?" Loki had a grin on his face.

"Exactly." Tony sighed, and went to sit down on the edge of the bed. "I was Steve's first, and he was the first to be inside of me." He confessed to Loki. "And it bothers me that I used that weak spot to take revenge."

Loki caressed Tony's back. "Darling, he used your weak spot, too, when he destroyed that ARC reactor. He could have killed you." Loki pressed a kiss on Tony's knuckles.

Tony relaxed and sighed. "Do you think I should talk to him?"

"If that's what you wish to do." Loki said.

"You're not bothered by it?"

"I don't see why. We're adults, we haven't made it official yet... I have no valid reason to be jealous. " Loki said.

"Do you want to be official?" Tony asked Loki. The Trickster god smiled.

"Oh, Anthony. I'd love nothing more, but it's up to you to decide. You've been through an awful lot, and your ex-boyfriend just showed up. " Loki started. Tony kissed him.

  
"You're amazing, you know that."

Tony felt better after this conversation, even more, he felt like going to his lab and building something. "Don't stay up." He smiled at Loki, before kissing him and trotting down to the elevator. "Jarvis. Start the machines in the lab, if you please."

"Of course Sir."


	9. Chapter 9

When Bruce passed the lab that morning, he was surprised to find it up and running, and to see Tony outside his penthouse again. He watched the engineer grunt and sweat while he worked for a while, before entering the lab. "Hey, Tony. TONY!" He yelled. Tony looked up from the arrows he was making for Clint

"Wanna crab some coffee?" Bruce asked. Tony nodded happily.

Both men left for the kitchen and made coffee, they were happily chatting and Bruce was just telling Tony how good it was to see him outside of the penthouse again, when Steve returned from his morning run.

"Tony." He was surprised. Tony could see that.

"Steve." Tony's eyes raked over the soldier, taking him in. He was more muscular than ever, but his hair was longer, he had red circles around his eyes, and he was sporting a beard.

"You've grown a beard." Tony remarked. Steve's hand flew up to touch it.

"Yeah I- You like it?"

"It suits you." Tony nodded, standing up.

"Listen, Steve, about yesterday..." Tony sighed. Steve's throat went dry

"I deserved that. " Steve croaked.

"No, it was a low move. Aimed just to hurt you, I shouldn't have done that." Tony sighed, thanking the lord that Bruce had snuck away.

Steve couldn't believe that Tony was apologizing to him. "And I shouldn't have beaten you up that harshly, and I should never, ever have left you alone like I did." He said, voice quivering.

"That is true, it was a bit of a dick move, Captain." Tony said. Steve snorted.

"'Dick move' is an understatement... Thor told me you almost died. God, Tony." Suddenly Steve's hands were holding his. Tony saw the guilt in those big, blue eyes, and it made him feel weak. "Just the thought that you could have died... That I was the one who almost killed you.... It kills me."

Tony shrugged:"Still here, though."

  
"And I thank the lord for that, every day. Because I did not look after you." Tony felt Steve's hand cupping his face."and now I lost you to another man. God, Tony. I wish I hadn't hurt you, it was never my intention to..."

"Aha. Glad to see the two of you talking!" Thor smiled, as he came into the kitchen. Steve's warm hand disappeared from Tony's cheek.

"Have you made up? Apologized?" Thor inquired.

"Yeah. We apologized." Tony said. Steve nodded.

"So, Man of Iron. Does that mean there is a chance of you and Captain Rogers getting together again? Or will you and my brother keep coupling?" Thor asked. Steve's eyes lit up in a spark of hope when he looked at Tony after that question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tum tum tuuuuum  
> What Will Tony say? It's obvious his feelings for Steve and Loki are strong. Which of the two Will it be? Or Will Tony find another solution?


	10. Chapter 10

"I... I honestly don't know, Thor." Tony sighed. "Your brother has asked me to be official, but Steve and I broke up so recently, and we just made up and ... I'm confused about what to do." Tony confessed.

  
"You can take all the time you need, my dearest Anthony. My brother is awfully rude asking things like that." Loki's voice sounded from behind Tony.

Tony smiled and welcomed the arms around him, he turned to press a kiss on Loki's lips.

  
"How about a proper breakfast. I'm thinking bacon and eggs, perhaps?" Loki asked Tony.

"Sounds good." Tony smiled, watching Loki grabbing all ingredients.

"Are you joining us? Brother, Steven?" Loki asked.

"You might be the god of lies, but it is no lie that you can make an amazing breakfast!" Thor said.

"I take it that's a yes. And you, Steven?" Loki asked, not even looking up.

Thor looked at Steve, and Steve remembered his words.

"If you and Tony aren't bothered by my presence." He mumbled.

"Of course not. We are all adults, perfectly capable of being around one another. Anthony and you had a good talk, and that tends to make people hungry. "

Tony beamed with pride at Loki being so casual about it. He knew the god had to be raging inside, But he kept calm just for Tony. The engineer was drowned in a sudden wave of affection for the god, and went to wrap his arms around the slender man, earning a proud smile.

After everyone had gotten a big plate of eggs and bacon, Loki sat down to eat with the group. There was some chatter, and the occasional bantering between Thor and Loki, but a pleasant breakfast nonetheless.

After breakfast, Steve claimed he stank and had to shower urgently, whereas Thor had business in Asgard.

  
Tony smiled at Loki.

"Thank you." He said.

"What are you thanking me for?" Loki asked.

"For all those months, for being patient with me, for being nice to Cap this morning, for making breakfast... Everything." Tony started,

Loki stopped him. "Anthony. I do that because I love you..."

"I love you too, and I think I... I want to be official. I want to be your boyfriend. If you'd like."

Loki's eyes went wide. "But I thought... You told Thor that... And all these months- are you sure you're ready for a new relationship?"

  
"Steve was there. I don't want to hurt him no more, and I'm not gonna let him hurt me any more either. Or make me confused, for that matter. You were the one by my side during hard times, I want you."

  
Loki kissed Tony, speechless.

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes."


	11. Chapter 11

Loki had his arms wrapped tightly around Tony. "My god, Tony. You have no idea how happy you've just made me." He whispered, as he planted a sweet kiss on Tony's lips. Tony chuckled and kissed Loki back.

"I think I know exactly how happy I made you, and you deserve it, my prince."

Loki smiled. " You're adorable, and my first deed as your boyfriend is to declare tonight date night. I'm taking you to taste Asgard's very finest food."

Tony's eyes went wide. "You're taking me to Asgard for our first date?"

  
"Yes! It is where I was raised, after all." Loki smiled. Tony couldn't be more excited.

"And who knows, one day I'll take you to Jotunheim, let you see where I was born." Loki continued. But taking Tony with him to Jotunheim would be something Loki would only do to seal their bond of marriage. It was An Jotunn tradition that male Jotunn would bring their spouse to Jotunheim at least once to complete their bonding ritual, which was a kind of marriage.

"What are you thinking about?" Tony smiled.

  
"An old Jotunn tradition, love. A sort of marriage that perhaps I'd like to do with you when we both are really ready for that sort of commitment." Loki refused to lie to Tony. He wanted to get this relationship right.

"Sounds lovely, when we're both ready." Tony nodded in agreement, which earned him a kiss on the forehead from Loki.

The men cleaned the kitchen and then Tony looked at Loki. "What's the plan for today?" He asked.

"I don't have anything planned, except date night. Feel free to do whatever you like." Loki smiled.

"I can go work down in my lab?" Tony thought out loud.

"If you want to, go ahead. I don't want to be the clingy boyfriend that has to touch you all day long. Have fun inventing things, beautiful, don't get yourself hurt." He pressed a feather light kiss on Tony's lips.

"You're the best! See you tonight!" Tony beamed.

  
"See you tonight, love." Loki smacked Tony's ass as the inventor walked away. Tony yelped and rubbed his ass.

"Loki!" He chastised the god, who was laughing on his way to the living room.

"Love you too." He heard Loki call back, Tony smiled and shook his head, before taking the elevator down to his lab and finishing up the new arrows for Clint.


	12. Chapter 12

Tony yelped when he felt a smack against his ass.

"Hello love." Loki's voice sounded.

"Loki!" Tony smiled brightly.

" I've come to drag you out of this lab for date night." Loki Stated.Tony nodded.

"Yup. Let me just finish this thing, and I'll hit the shower." He picked up the soldering iron and fixed the leak in one of the pipes of whatever he had been working on. Loki waited patiently.

"You're all mine now?"

"All yours." Tony nodded.

* * *

Tony smiled as he sat down on a large, soft cushion. "Oh I love this, Loki!" He exclaimed happily, Loki chuckled, happy to see his boyfriend so over the moon.

Loki fed Tony little bites of everything and the engineer loved it.

After dinner, they took a tour through the palace, and Loki showed Tony the most beautiful places.

Loki was so fond of his mortal, he even took him for a romantic stroll on the rainbow bridge.

"So, Loki." Tony started, swinging their entangled hands between Them. "what's it like to grow up in a Palace?"

Loki smiled, he had seen this one coming. "It's incredible, but boring at the same time. You have these amazing things around you with magical powers, but you can't touch them. The greatest warriors of the kingdom are often in your presence, but only to speak to your father. And don't even get me started on the official parties.... The robes for that are just horrible. But playing hide and seek becomes a lot more interesting if you play it in a palace."

Tony started laughing and Loki smiled. "But honestly, Tony. I've never been happier than I am now, with you."


	13. Chapter 13

Steve looked up as Loki and Tony returned from Asgard. "Have fun?" It came out harsher than he had meant.

"Lots." Tony smiled, and he seemed so relaxed. Steve stood up and retreated to his own rooms.

Loki looked at Tony, a bit concerned about the mood of his boyfriend now that Steve had acted this way.

"C'mon. We are having date night and I'm far from tired." Tony quipped, pulling Loki with him to the elevator and to the penthouse. "I'm thinking popcorn and a movie. What about you?" Tony continued as he walked into the penthouse, heading for the kitchen. Loki, however, headed for the living room. Sensing something was off.

"Show yourself." He demanded, the lights went on, only to show Thor and Rhodey waiting for Loki and Tony on the couch.

"Hello, brother." Thor said.

"Hey, Loki." Rhodey nodded. Loki groaned.

"Tony. We have visitors."

"Send them away. It's date night."

"You heard the man."

"The hell we did. TONY STARK GET YOUR ASS IN HERE." Rhodey yelled.

"Rhodey! Loki, why didn't you tell me it was Rhodey?" Tony happily ran over to Rhodey and hugged him. Making the general look only half as threatening.

"Good to see you happy again." Rhodey combed through Tony's hair, ignoring the jealous look of the god of mischief.

"Thanks to Loki." Tony smiled, and Loki beamed with pride.

"Glad I could be of help for once. Mostly I just bring chaos, this time I ended it."

"Would be the first time." Thor said.

"Shut up you stupid oaf." Loki snapped."I assume you two have a reason to be here? Perhaps to check if I put Anthony under a spell of some sorts?"

Tony stood up from Rhodey's lap and went to hug Loki. "You'd never do that, right?" He asked.

Loki looked down at him with such tenderness in his eyes that Thor and Rhodey had no doubt about him being honest. "Never, I love you too much, Tony."


	14. Chapter 14

Tony looked at Loki and smiled, his eyes twinkling, and Loki melted when Tony practically beamed.

"I love you, too." Tony stood up and went to wrap his arms around Loki.

"So, Tony. How did this happen? I come back from my mission and Thor is waiting for me, telling me you're suddenly happy with his brother?" Rhodey asked.

"Well, not so suddenly..." Tony said. "Loki had already been taking care of me for four months before we became official. I'm sure you know what a terrible state i was in."

"Yes, I know. So, Loki and you are official, and you went and had sex in front of Steve to celebrate?"

Tony's face fell.

"We weren't together yet at that moment." Loki said calmly. "And Steve walked into our bedroom and made quite a scene. It was his own fault, really."

  
"Brother, you are wicked and a menace. Why would you do something like that in front of..."

"Someone who hurt one of the four people I actually care about? To hurt them back, of course. And I was also proud of Anthony being mine, so perhaps I wanted to show the Captain that, too. Anthony initiated it, but I fully supported him." Loki said coldly.

"That is not a reason to..." Thor began again, but Loki stood tall and bared his teeth.

  
"The Captain had hurt Tony so much, stupid oaf that he is. Tony deserves better, and I have always had a particular interest in him, now I know that it is love." Loki's eyes went soft as he looked at the man cuddled to his side.

"So, now you know the story." Tony said. "Can Loki and I please enjoy our date night now?"

The two on the sofa grudgingly gave way, and then Tony and Loki were alone again.

"So, four people huh? Who?" Tony asked

"Why, Anthony. I'm sure you know." Loki smiled. "You, Thor, my mother, and my father... Although he's a real pest, sometimes."

Tony laughed and they kissed again. "God, Loki. I love you."


End file.
